nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Special: A Superhero Christmas Movie
Disney Heroes: A Superhero Christmas Movie About the Holiday Film: Our Heroes get ready for the Christmas Day celebration when they find out that on the 'Disney Heroes Clause' contract that Cale signed a month ago, he must marry Akima on Christmas Eve before 8:00 Pm or Spider-man will lose his Spider DNA and to top it all off, Venom plans to freeze Seattle with his Ice Cannon giving them a blue holiday The Movie It starts at HQ in New York City where our Heroes are setting up decorations for Christmas and Joss got news that James Possible is coming to Earth for the Holiday Weekend from Other World. But at the same time Clover and her two friends Sam and Alex got in trouble for forgetting to leave a $2 tip at China One and got arrested. In the Office room, Peter Parker knows about the 'Disney Heroes Clause' but missed a 2nd claus when Cale finds out that he has to marry Akima on Christmas Eve before 8PM or Peter will lose his Spider DNA Then our Heroes have a meeting that someone must go to the North Pole and do the last-minute work for Santa to deliver the gifts on Christmas Eve at midnight, Ann Possible will take Kim, Joss, Akima & Cale with her to gett the list done plus Clover, Alex & Sam can help by community service but if any of them break one law then they'll get sent to all day detention on Christmas Eve. They took Santa's sleigh and arrived to the North Pole, they are greeted to Santa Claus & Mrs Claus then they settled for the night. The next morning, Santa shows Ann how to check on a child and put the Good/Bad Stamp on the paper. While Cale & Akima work on making gifts, Eddie Brock Jr talks to Santa and Mrs Claus about turning Ann to him or he'll freeze Seattle with hs Ice Cannon but they both refused. Ann hears the song 'Here Comes Santa Claus' over & over while working and she changed the song that got the Elves dancing. But when Eddie sees this, he tells them that if they can make it through Christmas Eve on a '3-Strikes Game' then Christmas is saved but if failed then Seattle is frozen and he checks off Strike 1 but before he left, he tells Akima to ether cancel her wedding with Cale or cancel Chrismas Then the next day, Clover stamped every kid in Seattle good to save the Holidays but then someone took the list and Santa becomes worried. But outside, Kim Possible got angry about what she done and they both did a Snowball fight ending with a draw, Santa told her that Venom is planning to freeze Seattle if they get 2 more strikes. After our Heroes depart for Manhattan Island with the $50,000 and a Christmas gift Cale & Akima received from Santa, Venom tells those 2 that with the list stolen, they won't deliver gifts in Seattle and he gives them Strike 2. On Christmas Eve, our Heroes find the location of Venom's hideout near Seattle so Kim, Spider-man and Elastigirl head there by 3 X-Wings. In Seattle, Venom finds out that he left the list at the Space Needle and he prepares the Ice Cannon. Kim and her 2 Heroes came to the Space Needle and finds the list then they head to the new designed Ice Tower where Venom is at. But Cale & Akima head back to the North Pole and plans to save Christmas in Seattle by making Baseball Bats and Hula Hoops as easy gifts. As Akima puts on her wedding dress getting ready to be married, Broly appears and he announced that he hired Shego to become a clone of Akima while the real one gets teliported to Seattle where Venom is waiting At the Ice Tower, Kim, Spider-man and Elastigirl enters to see a crystal chamber but then a Ice Robot blocks the elevator & tries to stop them, but Ann, Joss, Clover, Alex, Sam and the others arrived taking out the robot plus they took the elevator for the top floor. After they got to the large Control Room, Venom tells them it's Strike 3 and with the press of a button, the Ice Cannon freezes Downtown Seattle resulting him to order the fake Akima to marry Cale but it was Shego when she says 'I don't!' Leonardo putting Venom on the Bad Block and the enemy teliports back to the constructed Death Star. Luckly the Super Hybrid Megazord arrived and used the solar beam to melt all the ice saving Seattle and Cale marries Akima with 5 minutes to spare resulting Peter Parker getting his Spider DNA back then Kim, Ann & Joss delivered all the gifts in Seattle saving Christmas. At the constructed Death Star, Venom got a snow globe from Santa and a note to remind him to stay nice for the next year The next morning our Heroes woke up and see Presents under the tree, Stocking Stuffers and Quotes (First Lines of the Movie) Narrator: 'It was December 18th and in New York City, everyone was getting ready for Christmas. But at a Hero Organzation called 'Disney Heroes', our heroes are preparing for this Holiday Event and none that made the star shine brighter than Cale Tucker and his girlfriend Akima.' (Mayor of Seattle): 'thanks to your daughter Clover, our city is going to have no presents this Christmas and you got me over a barrel. Do you know what's going to happen if Venom freezes my hometown? Your daughter will never stop getting this good/bad list done, even if we all die' Stella: 'she's almost finished with community service' (Mayor of Seattle): 'then you better tell her to hurry, we don't have much longer...our frozen blood will be on your daughter's hands' (hangs up) Richard Parker: 'Clover, Alex and Sam, what the heck are we gonna do with you? Since Clover's dad was killed by Venom 5 months ago, we sent you to swimming class and ballet lessons but you used to be perfect friends teaming up with Team U.S.A. in the Swimming Tournament' Clover: 'in one match, i did a fast lap record except i did this with my eyes closed' Police Chief: 'You left us no choice, i'm gonna have to give you a hard punishment' Nani: 'Maybe she can' Donatello: 'I invented the 'Hero changer 3000, it can create a clone using the real person without a glitch' Michelangelo: 'Uh-oh, what if I don't get my Red Raider 22-shot BB Gun?' Shego: (She arrives) 'You'll shoot your eye out' Kim Possible: 'Hi, Shego' Shego: 'I like to let Akima test the Machine' Ann Possible: 'This is a good idea, just tell the workers at the Toy Factory that the Akima Clone is the real one' Raphael: 'Oh, Ann, we're way over our heads' Lilo: 'So while you're at the north pole with Cale & Akima, her clone will handle business at the Toy Factory' Trunks: 'I can deal with business here. Akima, if Venom finds out that we created this machine= (Gasp!) oh-no, this Machine is not the answer!' (But then Rufus enters the machine and 1 minute later, two clones appeared) Nani: 'You'll like this project, and I promise you...it won't hurt a bit' (Akima enters the Machine with Shego and then she came out unchanged) Donatello: 'it's a success!' Akima: 'That's because it's me, turtle Einstin' Lilo & Nani: 'Aah!' (They see the Akima Clone appear in her bathing suit) Ann Possible: 'Just toss her a coat' (They hand her a winter coat) Peter Parker: 'That's weird, today I have unlimited Webbing but now it's been reduced to 2/3' Lilo: 'We made some Hot Chocolate for you, Peter' Cale: 'I can't have the meeting, I gotta set up the Star on the tree' Police Chief: 'Violet, tell him right now' Violet: 'Cale, there's a Disney Heroes Clause' Cale: 'What are you trying to tell me? I already know about it' Trudy Proud: 'No, Cale. This is another Disney Heroes ''Clause, ''When you signed your name on the paper, There is a first clause and now there is a second Clause' Police Chief: 'Aw, just get on with it!' Peter Parker: 'I know what the Paper says, it's he/she signs the name on the permission, it'll make them a official Disney Hero and the rest would be history' Trunks: 'But it seems that Violet Parr, daughter of Elastigirl and also the keeper of the Handbook...has overlooked the #1 most important detail in the history of Christmas!' Nani: (Groan) 'Just look up close' (She uses the zoom teliscope) Cale: 'I don't see anything' Nani: (She zooms it a little) 'Better now? (Then zooms once more) or now?' Peter Parker: 'It's getting there' Nani: 'Better now? (She zooms it) Peter Parker: 'He still can't see it (Then Nani zooms it super close and sees a message) Now we can see. It says 'Cale Tucker, since you signed your name on the Disney Heroes Clause that made you & Akima new members, the permission must let you know that Akima, your beautiful sweetheart girlfriend is your bride-to-be in...(Gasp!) Holy Matrimony?' 'Cale has to get married' Trunks: 'Correct...she's the new Clause' Peter Parker: 'But what happens if he dosen't get married?' (Then his Spider sense dropped to half) Violet: 'uh-oh...The De-Spider DNA Process has begun!' Peter Parker: 'Are you trying to tell me that if Cale dosen't marry Akima on Christmas Eve at midnight, i'll lose all my Spider Powers?' Trunks: 'Actully 8:00 Pm on the Pacific Timezone and 11:00 pm on the Eastzone' Akima: 'Everyone, we're getting married' Girls: (Cheering) Richard Parker: 'Then what are we waiting for? Send the Invitations, make a Christmas Cake and make the warm meals' Cale: 'The wedding will be amazing and nothing that's going to postpone it' (But at the Control Room, a few Heroes have a meeting) Ann Possible: 'Christmas is a perfect time to buy gifts and prepare the Christmas Feast but there's a speed bump, Clover and her two friends Sam and Alex got in trouble and must help us on their Community Service, plus to top it all up...Cale has to marry Akima by Christmas Eve or else Peter Parker will stop being Spider-man. The De-Spider DNA Process has begun and we got about=' Piccollo: 'There's 4 Days, 12 Hours and 17 Minutes left' Kim Possible: 'Plus my Mom, Sister and I have to head for the North Pole so we can do the Good/Bad List for Seattle, Wa. But I need someone to cover the Toy Factory also' Goku: 'If I were you, I go to Operation Santa' Mr Incredible: 'You're talking about the S.O.S, the Secret of Santa. If Venom finds out that we're helping Santa Claus then we might have dire consequences, he'll use the Ice Cannon to freeze every major city on Earth and Christmas will be destroyed crushing the hopes and dreams on all the kids on Earth & finally extinguish the holiday magic forever!' Ann Possible: 'Look, I am not doing Operation Santa. I'll handle the Good/Bad list on Seattle in the North Pole while the others handle the Toy Factory plus Cale & Akima will get married' Leonardo: 'Well...you can't do 2 things at once' Akima: (She made a Solar-powered Go-cart) 'There we go, all you need is 1 more tire on it and it's ready for Christmas' (Then Jim & Tim Possible toss a rainbow tinsel on her) Akima: 'Nice work on the new Tinsel, we can settle this the Easy way...or we can play Winter Football' Jim & Tim Possible: 'Ok' Trunks: 'Violet, when are you gonna tell Cale?' Violet: 'not yet, my Mom said I must wait until after Lunch' Trunks: (He grabs her shirt) 'I'm a Super Saiyan and I don't give others the bad news, now tell him!' Akima: 'Ok, let's see what you can do' (She prepares to tackle Kim's twin Brothers) Security Guard 1: '7 Swans a swimming' Security Guard 2: '6 Gesses a laying' Girls: '5 Golden Rings' (Then they did a Football play and Akima missed the tackle) Cale: 'I think Akima need to work on her Speed' Trunks: 'Cale...we need to talk' Clover: 'instead of lunch detention, me, sam and alex can do community service. We'll wrap presents, make toys for kids, check the naughty/nice list and if we fail, we get detention' Alex: 'i'm not only asking another chance, but we're asking for one' Police Chief: 'if this happens with those 3, it'll be a miracle...so if they want to do this, then so be it. But remember Clover, what Cale & Akima says goes, and if you break one law, i'll have no alternative but to send you to jail for 24 hours' Ann Possible: 'Ok, I'll give you 1 more chance. But you have to be a good Hero at all times, you also have to listen to your moms, Kimmy is your boss and if there's 1 major mistake out of place, you're out of here' Sam: 'I won't let you down' Police Chief: 'happy holidays' (bang gavel) Santa Claus: 'Now i'm gonna show you how it's done, I want you to review the Files and if the person is bad...stamp 'Bad'. But if the person is Good...stamp 'Good' Ann Possible: 'Not to worry, I got everything under control' Goku: 'Nani, wait. If you're gonna tell me that there's been an attack in Seattle, plus Christmas is tomorrow morning and for the first time in history, the kids won't get presents. Stop it, I can't take 1 more piece of bad news' Nani: 'I have good news, your shirt is on fire' Goku: (He sees the back of his shirt on fire) 'Aah! Fire in the hole' (Then Violet uses her Ice Breath to put out the fire) Kim Possible: 'Mom, it's almost 8 Pm' Cale: 'It's Christmas Eve and Santa has to deliver the gifts' Trunks: 'But you forgot something, You and Akima gotta get married' Cale: 'Peter can't get his Spider DNA back unless I marry you' Akima: 'This is all happening too fast' Spider-man: 'There's no rush. If you don't get married then the Spider DNA won't be returned, I stop becoming a Superhero, the kids won't get any gifts and Christmas in Seattle would be ruined' Cale: 'Akima...will you marry me?' Akima: 'Yes, I will marry you' Wedding Pardon: 'By the power invested in me, I now pronouce you Hubsand and Wife. You may kiss the Bride' (Cale kiss Akima as the clock reached 8 PM and Spider-man got his Spider DNA back) Spider-man: 'Wow!' Heroes: (Cheering) Eddie Brock Jr: 'Did you know about a little tree that is planted next to a big tree? It anyone cuts it down, then the little tree might get some sunlight so it can grow tall, big and strong. But that's not how life works, some people loved that tiny tree since it refused to grow. And the worst part is this: until someone comes along and cuts down the big tree, that little tree is never gonna get any light' (Kim walks to Clover angry) Kim possible: 'Clover! What have you done? You mark every bad person as good' Clover: 'none of the kids seems to be bad' Kim possible: 'thanks to you, we can't make enough presents with 3 days left. Congratulations, Clover. You destroyed Christmas for Seattle' Clover: 'why don't you save it, kim. If they have a reward to a mother/daughter bond who doesn't care about, you're still winning. But saving christmas in Seattle isn't going to happen because the truth is, no one in New York City knows you exist!' Kim possible: (she gets angry and throws a snowball at her) 'my mom and i'm been healthy being motivated!' Sam: 'just for that, this little tree is gonna get some light and it's chopping the big tree down!' Fake Akima: 'There's going to be a big change of plans, the kids in Seattle don't need Presents so for this Christmas, we're going to give them...a high-quality lump of Coal' Workers: (Booing) Fake Akima: 'We have to focus on the goal and just to make sure no one falls behind (She pulls out a horn sounder) I hate to blow my own horn' (Then she sounds the horn) (Then 10 Ice Storm Troopers show up) Fake Akima: 'Venom and I created a team of Ice Storm Troopers, now get to work and no escape attempts!' Goku: 'Don't listen to her, that's not the real Akima! It's Shego, she got hired by Venom and switched the Good/Bad List for Seattle...just don't let her ruin Christmas' (But then he got hit by a dart and passes out) Fake Akima: 'Thank you for the update, Goku. Now that the meeting is over, get busy and Merry Christmas' (Then she pulls the lever and a pile of Coal came out) Elastigirl: 'ok, we got 1 hour to deliver all gifts in Seattle before 9 pm on the Pacific time zone, that's midnight on the Eastern zone and that's game over Ann possible: 'i think entering the chimney is gonna hurt' Trudy proud: 'and one more thing, make sure you eat the cookies' Akima: 'no problem' (then they enter the house by chimney) Santa: 'Stella...hometown Beverly Hills, California. You made the worst naughty list when you 16 years old in 1989, you asked me a spiderman suit...but i didn't' Stella: 'if you think its going to change everything, you're mistaken' Santa: 'you got into trouble a few times, maybe 10...but you didn't get the gift' Stella: 'i'm not listening this' Goku: 'so you want to know why you became a coward?!' Stella: 'it's because peter parker wore reading glasses!' Santa: 'but when he got bitten by a superspider and became Spiderman...he doesn't need those darn glasses anymore. It was wrong for me not to give you that gift...so, this might be a little late. (he hands Stella a gift and when she opens it, it revivals a spiderman costume and she puts it on) perfect, now i need your help' Trudy proud: 'it's 8:35, we got 20 minutes to finish the job' Ann possible: 'i'm gonna switch to turbo and move fast as i can' Wedding Parson: 'Do you take Cale Tucker to be your hubsand from this day forward?' Venom: 'We're almost there' Fake Akima: 'Ok...I...I...I don't! (Then the real Akima shows up as the fake reveals as Shego) Venom: 'Shego! I gave you a chance to succeed and this is how you betray me!?' Shego: 'But I want someone else to love me, for me' Venom: 'Just for that, i'm going to freeze Seattle and it's Strike 3. Goku: 'You have been trying to ruin the Holiday Spirit and destroy our tradition. Well, no more...you're going to get it' (Then he, Kim, Ann & Joss powers up to Super Saiyan) Venom: 'Let's end this and see who saves Christmas!' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Ok, Venom. We'll play by your rules' Leonardo: 'Venom, you have ruined our Holiday for the last time and I got something that'll end your sceme for ruining Christmas (He pulls out a small list) I have no choice but this: you are so rotten, so evil, so despicable and so Bad...I'm putting you on the...Permanent Bad Block!' Michelangelo: 'Bom, bom, bom!' (Then Leonardo writes down Venom's name and stamp it with a Turtle symbol) Raphael: 'Looks like it's checkmate for you, Venom' Venom: 'You win this time, but you failed to save Seattle from being frozen!' (Then he teliports) Elastigirl: 'We forgot to deliver presents in Seattle' Police Chief: 'We made a couple close calls on missions, but we always made it...but now Seattle's about to have a blue christmas!' Joss Possible: 'Master Splinter is right, we'll never clean up our act' Ann Possible: (She has an idea) 'But maybe we can deliver the gifts and clean up our mess' Splinter: 'I want to ask you something important...I don't want you 3 making the same mistake that Hamato Yoshi made when he was my age' Kim Possible: 'How did you know about it?' Splinter: 'The 1 thing I wanted was an Ancient Picture of my family, now listen carefully. If you don't clean up your act, you won't save Christmas and you don't get Presents...but it's a little advice for thought'